Filter
by ArcheryGirl1101
Summary: Sherlock is drugged and some deep truths are revealed, it doesn't help that Greg is videoing everything.


**A/N:** I started this ages ago and forgot to finish it.

Just Fluff.

Don't like Don't read

Takes place between Season 2 ASiB and HoB

Please R&R

 _Italics are thoughts_

 ** _Bold is texts_**

* * *

 **Filter:**

Sherlock had no idea where he was at this moment; he knew he was captured and held captive but something happened - a massive blank space lingered in his mind, he didn't like it. For several dragging moments Sherlock finally realised he was sitting down, his back pressed against solid concrete, all of his clothes remained on his body, all his equipment and tools were where they should be so he could leave, he just couldn't muster any energy to actually get up and head out the door he may have been dragged through.

Pouting he didn't like the sudden realisation of isolation and loneliness. No John meant coldness, no-one to check if he was alright or just someone to talk to, then he remembered; he had Mind Palace John. Closing his eyes he staggered to John's door _his_ Doctor appeared, but he didn't say anything or give him the usually warm smile Sherlock was accustomed to, just blankness. Sherlock knew this was due to the fact he wasn't functioning to his regular capacity, his mind and everything in it would alter to his physical state - stupid transport.

A door slammed open, alerting the lanky man someone was near him. Opening his eyes he gave a genuine smile, John was there. "Sherlock? Sherlock can you hear me?" Swaying over to John's personal space Sherlock lengthened his smile "Yes" "Good. Can you move?" "I am moving" Sherlock continued to swish his upper half around, "Right, I'm going to lift you up on your feet, OK?" Nodding Sherlock giggled a little as John cupped Sherlock under his armpits and lifted him to his feet.

It was clear to John that Sherlock was unstable on his feet firmly and held Sherlock in place by holding his shoulders, for once he felt self conscious about his own height, "Lestrade is outside, it took us longer to find you than we hoped, come on" Sherlock lowered his gaze to John's plumped pink lips, eyes drooping Sherlock aimed a kiss but bopped his nose against John's. John blushed - hard "Sherlock?" The Detective attempted to nip him "OK. You're definitely not yourself. Lestrade!"

The DI entered to an amusing scene; Sherlock was possibly drunk, or high enough to have no concept of anything around him, he was hugging John's side and resting his head on the shorter one's shoulder "Whatever's he's been given isn't lethal, he's just not acting like himself, I'll take him home and then-" Sherlock swung his head up and kissed John's cheek, John smiled and breathed a laugh "Hi, Sherlock," John turned to face a laughing Lestrade "He'll just need some supervision and sleep. No doubt he'll be back to his regular self tomorrow morning- What are you doing?" "Videoing for future blackmail" John rolled his eyes and sighed "Mind giving us a lift?" "Sure thing" Wrapping Sherlock's arm his own shoulders John led them outside into the back seats of the police car.

As he seated himself and tried to buckle Sherlock in, the inebriated man sunk down to John's lap making himself comfortable, moaning in child-like satisfaction, "You're going to forget this, aren't you?" John whispered more to himself than his friend as he petted Sherlock unruly hair. Lestrade was still laughing away as he set his phone down - still recording to face the pair "Now I can actually say he was in the back of my car, voluntarily" "I don't think he'll make it count" "Yeah, but I will" John rolled his eyes again at the smug DI.

Arriving at Baker Street John woke Sherlock up and gestured for him to get out of the car, "Watch yourself" John ran to catch Sherlock as he stumbled backwards after closing the car door, after somehow opening the door and got out. Sherlock laughed again, "I'm falling" Sherlock's knees were beginning to give way, though Sherlock didn't care "Just a little further, yeah? Just the stairs, then bed" Sherlock swaying and grinned "Sleepy" the Detective warned playfully, John had to bite back a laugh, "That makes a change"

Unlocking the door Sherlock seemed amazed at the simple action, gasping at John "Do you live here?" "Yes, you and I are flatmates, remember?" "We are?" "Yeah, come on" The taller grasped John's right hand with both of his like a toddler would "Okay" Greg steadily zoomed in on the clasped hands then up to Sherlock's face, his face portrayed that of admiration and something stronger, if the DI didn't know any better he'd say it was love-struck, he quickly suggested this to John "Really? John looked back at Sherlock while slowly trekking up the seventeen stairs, "I didn't think Sherlock liked me in that way, he's married to his work. We're best friends" John tugged Sherlock up the last few steps and led him into the living room, the door bounced against the wall.

Sherlock jolted forward and press his right pointer finger against John's lips, Greg capturing every moment "Shh, we can't wake him up" Sherlock hushed John and the door unaware Greg was still there "Who?" "John" "I am John" "Yes you're John but not _John_ John" Sherlock sloppily tapped his temple. It clicked "I'm other John? The one in your head" "Yeah. _John_ John is asleep. I left when he went to bed" _'I went for a shower and you disappeared'_ John silently corrected his friend "Alright. Well if he's asleep you should be too, right?" John led Sherlock to his room and laid him down on his bed, taking off his shoes and placing them on the floor neatly. John took his own off and placed them next to his.

"He always tells me I should take better care of myself, I try for him, I really do but I can't break my habits" "Have you told him this?" "No. I don't think I should" Waiting a moment to ask why John peeled Sherlock out of his Belstaff, "No, keep it" "Huh?" "You'll need it to stay warm" John gave a bewildered gaze and kept the jacket on his lap. "I'll stay here then and-" "Put it over your shoulders. Sit up here" John watched Sherlock pat the space on his double bed, while he was turned John gave a questioning look towards Greg. Sherlock was quiet for a change "Sherlock?" "Sleepy..." "OK" John rose to leave, Sherlock snatched John's left hand "No," He whined "Don't go. Please" The pleading look was hard not to say 'No' to. "Alright. Night Greg. I'll text you his condition tomorrow" "Great. Take care" Greg stopped recording and bid "Goodnight" as the door closed.

Sighing John crawled over to the empty space on the double bed with Sherlock's waiting eyes "I'll stay" John noted that he'd go lock the front door and return when Sherlock passed out to make sure he didn't panic "I really do care about John" Sherlock started, "Oh?" "Yep. I do really care, I just don't want to be seen as vul-ner-able to him" Sherlock grasp became slightly tighter "I don't want to ruin our friendship" "I think he'd understand" "Really?" John nodded, smiling a little "I- I love him. I have for a long time. Since our first night, after he shot the cabbie, I knew..." Sherlock stated eventually, John sucked in his breath, "Sherlock?" "It's so hard keeping it hidden" Sherlock's eyes watered up "Hey, hey, Sherlock. It's OK" "No, it's not. I'm constantly lying to him. It's not fair to him"

"Or to you" John suggested after a few minutes "How?" "Lying, it must hurt you too" John couldn't be angry or even bitter right now, he simply felt sorry for Sherlock. Having the Detective curl up against him like a cat Sherlock continued "I want to tell him. I should, I just don't know how to or when I could" "You'll know when, trust me" "Thank you" Sherlock yawned and limply pulled his jacket in John's direction "Goodnight, Sherlock" "Night..."

John waited ten minutes keeping his fingers underneath Sherlock's nose to make sure his friend didn't require resuscitation, quickly locked the front door and returned to Sherlock's sleeping form. He noticed he was lazily and blindly searching to John's hand, "J'hn" "I'm here" Sitting on Sherlock's bed John grabbed hold of his hand, the tension in his body dispersed. Sitting up straight against the headboard John waited for the sun to come up and for Sherlock to wake up.

Through the passing hours John couldn't help but think of what Sherlock said and his actions:

 _'I'm constantly lying to him'_

 _'You're John but not_ John _John'_

 _Leaning in to kiss him twice times and attempting to nip him_

 _One kiss landing on his cheek._

 _'I don't want to ruin our friendship'_

 _'I really do care about John'_

 _Curling up on and by John's lap._

 _'It's so hard keeping it hidden'_

 _Grasping his hand tighter when explaining vulnerability_

 _'I- I love him'_

 _'After he shot the cabbie, I knew...'_

The smiling and the giggling, that wasn't Sherlock's behaviour, the drug must have dropped his defences, his filter, his walls, all crushed. Of course once it wore off Sherlock would be his... Sherlock-y self, John wouldn't treat him or look at him differently, he told Sherlock that he could tell _John_ John when he was ready. If Sherlock believed nothing had changed then John could too.

John hadn't slept, Sherlock coat was over his shoulders per request, and he moved to the floor after Sherlock sprawled himself out over the bed.

Lestrade texted once the clock reached early morning.

 **-I'll send the video to you. You'll enjoy it. Promise my lips are ceiled when you both storm in today. No-one knows what happened except you and I, don't worry. His pride would kill us all if he knew what happened. GL- 07:17AM**

 **-Much appreciated. He hasn't woken up yet. JW- 07:19AM**

 **-Think he'll remember anything? GL- 07:19AM**

 **-Who knows? It's Sherlock, he may delete it. JW- 07:21AM**

 **-Have a case for you both for later. GL- 07:22AM**

 **-That was fast. JW- 07:23AM**

 **-I had it ready for him last night but he didn't arrive for the file. GL- 07:25AM**

John received an update of a video being sent. He smiled and rested his head back on the edge of the mattress, clicking his phone to standby. Sherlock made a grunt of acknowledgement.

 **-OK. He's waking up now. Talk later. JW- 07:29AM**

Sherlock roused himself to the continuous ping of a phone. It wasn't his as he could feel it tucked into his inside breast pocket, that made him aware of being fully clothed in bed minus his coat and shoes. He vaguely remembered going to bed and someone being with him but it was all a blur. He opened his eyes and realised he was facing the wrong wall in his room, turning lazily he spotted a the all-familiar head of John resting on the edge of his mattress.

Fear struck, moments of last night came rushing back:

 _John was standing with him, holding him by the shoulders._ 'Nothing too bad'

 _Lying down on John's thigh and being petted._ 'That shouldn't have happened'

 _John was talking to him, he remembered smiling and swaying and even bouncing his nose off John's._ 'Oh God, no'

(Sherlock's mind went fuzzy for moment,)

 _Being laid down and having his shoes removed._

 _"You're John but not_ John _John"_

Sherlock stopped thinking. Deluding himself into believing it was Lestrade as he partly remembered hearing a laugh that didn't belong to his best friend, besides he was going to see Gavin anyways. It was Lestrade. Lestrade helped him. _'John had gone to bed, he was asleep...'_ He thought, _'Did he? Wasn't there water running?'_ Sherlock had to snap himself out of it as he had rustled the sheets, John was looking at him.

Sherlock frowned, "Why do you have my jacket on, it's too big for you, you're too short for it" "Good morning to you too" John smiled at him, "I had it on because... I was cold and wanted to keep you company, you came home pretty out of it, I didn't think you'd appreciate me being right next to you when you woke up, you know what people and Mrs. Hudson are like" "I appreciate the consideration- You haven't slept" The deduction came out automatically "No. I didn't feel that tired, you were out and I was worried, I couldn't sleep" On the inside John was thrilled having Sherlock back to his regular state, he was just struggling to fib now, Sherlock would eventually catch him out.

"Why bother wasting your time worrying?" Sherlock voice cracked a little, "I'll get you some water" "That wasn't an answer" Sherlock called while sitting himself up, noting that John's shoes were next to his, analysing five- no seven theories. Sherlock hadn't realised John was back patiently holding out a glass of water "You OK?" "Your shoes" "Yes?" "Why aren't you wearing them" "I sat next to you, on your bed, not under the sheets or anything, didn't want to mark them" Sherlock blinked as the glass was gestured again. John's facial features weren't giving him any answers.

Taking two gulps out of the glass Sherlock rose to his feet, staring John down. John's facial expression hadn't changed, he was waiting for something to be said, "I'll make us some breakfast, leave you to get a shower and changed" John had done so at 06:15AM as his body clock set in after 06:00AM, he even managed to do a bit of washing since he wouldn't be needed - it was _long_ overdue. "Just tea for me, thanks" "I'm making toast Sherlock" John's voice hinted that there wasn't an option in saying 'No' but the taller didn't overly care at this moment. "I'm going to shower, hang up my coat up, please" Sherlock didn't see the bugged-eyed expression but he knew it was there, he never used manners unless he wanted something.

Returning in a fresh suit and shoes and damp-ish curls, a plate with buttered toast and a cup of tea was waiting for him, John was sitting in his red chair, pen and pad in hands, his tea half drunk, "Do we have a client?" "No. I just need to ask you something" Silently Sherlock sat down, "What do you remember from last night?" The bluntness caught Sherlock off-guard "Last night after you retired to your room I left to see if Lestrade had anything to clear my boredom" John wrote something down, "Then?" "I..." Sherlock had to stop and actually think now, 'What _did_ I do?' "I remember seeing a van, three people barged out and manhandled me into it, I was dropped off and abandoned at a warehouse in the city. I was injected with something- What are you writing this for anyway? Not another post on your blog" "No. Like I said, I was worried" Narrowing his eyes for a moment Sherlock hummed a little then continued "I'm not sure how much time had passed, enough that the drug was still in my system but not enough for it to wear off, someone was there - it could have been you or Lestrade, I'm still unsure about that - I somehow arrived back here and was escorted to my room. I woke up and you were at the edge of my bed, with my jacket over your shoulders, I was still fully dressed, meaning whoever was with me was uncomfortable with me being naked with the exception of my shoes and coat, or I was unaware myself and didn't bother to undress"

John wrote everything down from Sherlock's perspective as he had completed this, in the early hours and while Sherlock was showering and changing. "I'll let Lestrade know you aren't kidnapped or anything then" "You're being distant for a reason" "Hm?" "Do you know what happened" "Not really" John shook his head, in truth he had no idea what was going on, he was there to keep Sherlock safe from anyone threatening or himself, "If I knew, I'd tell you wouldn't I?" "Mm" Sherlock got up to play the violin for a while, the musical way of saying "I'm thinking and I won't be speaking for several hours" John pulled out his phone and texted Lestrade all his written details.

 **-You haven't said anything to him have you? GL- 08:12AM**

 **-No. Why would I? JW- 08:13AM**

 **-Shouldn't you be working? JW- 08:13AM**

John knew he was getting on his defensive mode but didn't exactly care at the moment until Lestrade texted back.

 **-Shouldn't you? GL- 08:15AM**

John scowled at his phone, mentally stating _'I'm monitoring him in case he has a sudden relapse and I'm not there to help him. Screw you Greg'_ "What did Lestrade say?" "Huh?" "You wouldn't be glaring at your phone like that unless it concerned me" "It's nothing. Just told me he's got the file waiting for you. Should we go?" "Fine"

As Sherlock led the way John couldn't help but feel a little joyous swell in his chest, it seemed his feelings for Sherlock were mutual, they would just have to bring it up another time that didn't include any narcotics or a secret blackmail hanging over them, besides Moriarty had to be dealt with first. One he was out of the way they could talk.


End file.
